Aint Misbehavin
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Part 4 of the "Follow You Anywhere" series. In 1920s Chicago Klaus and Stefan hatch a plan to open a speak easy of their own but as usual there's plenty of Mikaelson/Salvatore drama rearing its ugly head, but that doesn't stop the boys trying to have a good time.


It started with a Speak Easy, and a gap in their social market. A business plan if you will. Naturally they were in bed when they came up with the idea.

Stefan was tired, fucked out and fatigued but sleep was far from his mind. The memory of Mikael attacking them in New Orleans was still fresh and Stefan could still hear the noises, feel the heat of the flames. The nightmares prevailed, ridiculous nightmares that cropped up every few years, first caused by Katherine, then Aurora, and now Mikael. Stefan pushed them all away, focused on the man who was running his fingers up the crack of his ass. Stefan was still slick and sensitive enough that the action made him shiver.

'You smell great,' Klaus said into the skin of his shoulder.

'I smell like you,' Stefan muttered.

'So I smell great,' Klaus kissed Stefan's shoulder, then nipped at his neck. Their lips met and Stefan was ready to roll Klaus to his back when the door burst open and Rebekah entered to disturb their peace.

'I want to go out.' She sounded like the spoilt girl she was as she stomped her foot.

Klaus sighed. Stefan turned to look at her. She looked fabulous in her tasseled dress with feathers in her hair. He closed his eyes, content to stay out of this Mikaelson argument for now. They'd been laying low for a few years, Mikael was too close for comfort and Stefan was following Klaus' lead when it came to his father. He couldn't recall the last person Klaus or Rebekah had killed during a feed, their policy of snatch eat and erase was all about self preservation these days. Self preservation and for Klaus, making a cool buck or two. He had lost a lot of investment in New Orleans, and he meant recoup his losses here in Chicago.

'Where to love? Our last haunt was closed down by the police. We barely escaped with our lives,' Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister.

'Well I want to go someplace,' Rebekah pouted as she set herself on the chair in the corner.

Stefan felt the blankets being adjusted over him. Klaus sat up. 'And where? We've yet to find a new place worthy of our attention,' Klaus said. 'And secure enough to keep each other safe.'

'We should open our own,' Stefan yawned into the soft pillow. Perhaps he would sleep after all. He was too fucked out to dream much of anything.

There was silence. They were both staring at him. It was that look, the one that given by a Mikaelson, should have made the recipient tremble in terror. Stefan barely managed to prevent an eye roll.

'That's a good idea,' Klaus said.

'No no, it's a terrible idea,' Stefan said. 'There's a shit load of work in it.'

'So we let Damon run it. He's always looking for some sort of project,' Klaus said. 'And he's good with bars.'

'Me too. I want involved,' Rebekah said.

'See Stefan, Rebekah wants to be involved. What could possibly go wrong?' Klaus asked.

Stefan pulled the pillow over his head and closed his eyes.

'They'll both drink us dry,' Stefan mumbled. Klaus pulled the pillow away and tossed it to the bottom of the bed. Stefan sat up, resigned to his fate. He didn't miss Rebekah's subtle shift to try and admire his body. Clearly his boyfriends little sister had yet to get over her crush.

* * *

'We need the police,' Stefan said as he tapped his fingertips on the wooden tabletop. A thick stream of sunlight flowed through the window and he could see small particles of dust floating in the air of the warehouse. Klaus, when they came to Chicago, had invested in some real estate and this was one of his acquisitions. It would be the perfect place to carry out the darker part of their new bootlegging business. It was quiet, private and most importantly there was plenty of space and not a lot of folks who could ask awkward questions, like the police for example.

'Isn't that counterproductive to what we're trying to achieve?' Damon asked with a little frown. It had been a few years since Stefan saw his brother. At the turn of the century he had went with Klaus back to New Orleans and Damon had left to explore the country some. He had turned up a month after they were in Chicago looking harassed and impertinent and Stefan had a dark feeling that his brother had been chasing leads of Katherine for the better part of two decades. Even after all this time Damon had feelings for the woman who did not reciprocate them.

'What are our goals?' Stefan asked as he looked around the small table he was seated at. Damon sat to his right and Rebekah to his left. Klaus hovered someplace behind him with his hands resting heavy on Stefan's shoulders when he felt the need for contact. Stefan enjoyed their warmth.

'Make money. Sell booze. Defy the law,' Rebekah shrugged and a small smile appeared on her full lips. 'Rebel.'

'Stefan's right,' Klaus squeezed Stefan's shoulders. 'We need the law on our side.'

'We compel them,' Stefan added as if he and Klaus had already discussed this. They hadn't but he knew Klaus well enough to know that this would be amenable to him.

'Have you two talked about this?' Rebekah asked with a tilt of her head. She looked elegant in her peach colored dress and hair rolled at the nape of her neck.

'No. They do this creepy thing where they know what the other one is thinking,' Damon shuddered and scowled as he spun a coin on the table and made a face.

'Well they have been fucking for sixty years,' Rebekah said with a lingering look at Stefan.

Klaus knew how his sister felt about Stefan, he even knew that Stefan was fond of Rebekah in a way. Had circumstances been different Klaus might have encouraged a relationship but Stefan belonged to Klaus, and Klaus had made the mistake of letting Stefan go once. He wasn't in the habit of repeating mistakes these days.

'Leave the police to Stefan and I. You two find us a good venue and some musicians,' Klaus said. 'And for gods sake make sure the clients you find have good blood and can keep their mouths shut!'

'I know a witch who's very good at holding a tune too, I'll talk to her and see if she has a band,' Rebekah said.

'And I have a few ideas of some locations,' Damon added. 'I made some new friends.'

'And what about the booze?' Rebekah asked.

'You leave that to me love,' Klaus grinned. Stefan tipped his head back and looked up at Klaus with a smile. Klaus couldn't resist ducking down to kiss his lips.

'This is going to be brilliant,' Damon beamed as they stood.

* * *

'This is a disaster,' Stefan ran his fingers through his hair. Warm afternoon sun beat down on them where they stood outside one of Klaus' warehouses. Kol was doing one of their booze runs, a reputable gin and bourbon were supposed to be here already, they were due to open in hours, but so far he hadn't shown up.

'I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him,' Klaus snarled as he turned out of the loading bay and headed into the darker parts of the building. 'I need my daggers!'

Stefan sighed and reached out to touch his lovers neck.

The tension shifted immediately. Stefan pulled Klaus in, pressed a kiss to his dry lips. Klaus sighed and rested his forehead against Stefan's. Stefan offered him a smile and reached out to stroke his hips. With a soft noise Klaus moved closer, walking him backwards to the wall. Stefan went easily, glad to be able to distract Klaus for a moment.

'Look, we're okay, we're going to be okay. We have enough booze there, we have those casks you compelled the police to hand over, we have that case of gin Rebekah sourced and we have the bourbon you have squirreled away in your personal stocks should we need to use it,' Stefan said.

'Elijah's smart. He went to Paris. Paris, where they don't have this shit prohibition!' Klaus complained. 'Fucking Kol. I'll extract his bowels with a bloody spoon.'

Stefan screwed his nose up at the thought. 'Please don't.'

Klaus' scowl turned to a smirk. 'I recall in medieval Europe-'

'We're in Chicago, it's 1922, and now is not the time for one of your stories,' Stefan softened his words with a kiss. 'You better finish it for me later though. I love your tales of medieval torture.'

A van pulled into the warehouse and Klaus brightened up. With a kiss he pulled away and headed to where Kol had parked. 'Come on love. Let's have an early dinner so we're ready for the festivities of the night,' Klaus called.

Stefan followed him and found an angry looking Kol half stumbling from the van. 'What's wrong?'

'Bloody werewolves that's what's wrong. They robbed me!' Kol said. He was a mess, sweating and shivering all at the same time, probably recovering from a bite. As an Original it wouldn't kill him but it did cause him to suffer tremendously.

'Eric robbed you?' Klaus asked.

Kol shook his head. 'Eric is dead,' he said. 'A local pack, I don't know them, they must have attacked us.'

'And they just jumped you out of the blue?' Stefan slipped his hands into his pockets. 'How did they know where you were?'

'I guess they were watching us,' Kol said. 'They stole some of the supply.'

With a huff Klaus left them where they stood.

'I suppose my brother was ready to dagger me,' Kol grinned as he wiped his palms on his pants.

'You're awfully chirpier for a fella that just got robbed,' Stefan said as he rested his shoulder against the wall and folded his arms.

'I'm just grateful to be alive. Eric gave his life to save mine,' Kol said. 'A true hero.'

'Yet you're immortal?' Stefan frowned.

'Stefan I'd advise you keep your nose out of my business. I won't be so tender with you the way my big brother is,' Kol shrugged.

Stefan smiled and tilted his head to the side. He could hear Klaus in the office of the warehouse and he was under no illusion that Klaus would be able to hear them. 'My loyalties lie, first and foremost, with your big brother. I won't hesitate to do what I need to do to protect Klaus from anyone, and that includes his family.'

'I'm immortal. You said it yourself. How will you ever hurt me?' Kol asked with a sneer.

'I know where to get my hands on a dagger. More importantly I have access to several white oak stakes, and if anything should happen to me let's say those stakes won't stay hidden for long,' Stefan said. He made sure to keep his voice steady and even, conveying the threat without sounding threatening. It was a skill he'd honed over the years, developed as a result of being Klaus' lover.

'Does my brother know your secrets?' Kol asked with dark eyes.

'Does he know yours?' Stefan asked.

Kol smiled and melted into the darkness of the warehouse.

Stefan sighed and turned around. Klaus was leaning against the door fiddling with a coin. 'You know where I keep my daggers do you?'

'I didn't say that,' Stefan said.

Klaus hooked his arm around Stefan's waist and pulled him close. 'Don't use the daggers. If you dagger one of them it would kill you. Tell me where the white oak stakes are.'

'Don't you trust me?' Stefan slid his fingers around the back of Klaus' neck and tugged on the short hairs there.

'I do. I don't trust my brother,' Klaus said. Stefan closed the distance and brushed their lips together.

'I keep one in the bottom of your traveling trunk, tucked into the lining below the box where you keep the the daggers and your jar of white oak ash,' Stefan murmured against Klaus' mouth.

'You little son of a bitch,' Klaus chuckled as he slipped his hands inside Stefan's pants to cup his ass and pull him close for a deeper kiss.

* * *

The bar was a hit.

Klaus surveyed his family and friends as they enjoyed the party. Rebekah was beaming as Stefan twirled her around the dance floor, Damon had an audience of beautiful women and Kol was holding court at one of the tables. He looked around and felt a slight burn on his wrist, Stefan must have touched the talisman that connected them. It made Klaus smile to know Stefan was thinking of him.

It was mean of Klaus to break into the dance, to chase Rebekah off, but he didn't care. He wanted to dance with Stefan. They'd never danced in public together before, and as he took Stefan's hand and fell into step with him, his heart leapt at the warmth in Stefan's eyes. Klaus wasn't afraid of much, but he wasn't keen on drawing attention to himself or Stefan either. Vampire privacy was of key importance and flaunting a same sex relationship when it was one of the most taboo activities wasn't particularly wise either, but Klaus couldn't resist Stefan tonight.

'You're letting me lead,' Stefan murmured as they moved.

'I taught you to dance don't forget sweetheart. I know you're abysmal at following,' Klaus said as he rested his head against Stefan's.

A few people watched them but Klaus didn't care. Rebekah had already found a replacement dancer and Klaus found himself smiling at her. She smiled back, and he knew all was forgiven.

'Is this our life? Is this what you want?' Stefan asked as he moved them in a slow circle.

Klaus found Kol watching them. 'You. Forever. You're a part of my family.'

'I know that,' Stefan murmured.

'I'm still of the opinion that my little brother is up to something though,' Klaus pressed a kiss to Stefan's cheek.

'Then ask him,' Stefan twirled them. Klaus chuckled and turned the tables, taking the lead.

When the song finished Klaus slunk into the booth next to Kol. Stefan slid in beside him a minute or so later with a drink for each of them.

Kol eyed them nervously but he lifted his glass and sniffed suspiciously. 'It's just bourbon Kol,' Stefan said.

'Hey, it's going well,' Damon said as he took a seat in the booth.

'Hats off to you Damon, you did damn good,' Klaus said. 'I'm proud of you. And Rebekah.'

'Thank you,' Damon beamed.

'But hear this, if you hurt her I will extract your stomach out through your mouth whilst you watch,' Klaus said darkly. He caught a reflection of Stefan rolling his eyes and had to fight to keep the smile off his lips.

'He's all about medieval torture methods these days, has a thing for extraction,' Stefan nodded.

'Wha-' Damon frowned then sighed. 'Yeah I understand.'

Klaus nodded and slipped an arm around Stefan's shoulders. 'Well what are you waiting for Damon! Get us some more drinks!'

* * *

'Ouch! Christ!' Stefan cried as his neck and shoulder were shoved against the padding of the seat.

Klaus paused. 'Are you okay?'

'Don't you stop,' Stefan snarled. He gripped a big handful of Klaus' ass and pulled him closer.

Klaus resumed his thrusts and lifted Stefan's leg to rest on his shoulder. 'Knew I should have rode you,' Klaus muttered as he changed the angle of his hips.

'Nik, I swear to-' his words trailed off with a sigh. Klaus smirked and squeezed his lovers dick again.

'Look at you, all spread open for me, begging to be fucked,' Klaus crooned.

Stefan swallowed and held Klaus' gaze.

'You're so needy,' Klaus continued. 'What's got you so needy?'

Stefan's lips parted and Klaus leaned forward to suck on the bottom one. 'Sixty years,' Stefan panted.

Klaus smirked. 'We should do something more exciting that humping in a automobile in a back alleyway in Chicago,' Klaus murmured.

Stefan moaned in response. Klaus could feel his body tensing and he clenched his muscles around Klaus' cock. 'Nik, I'm going to-'

'Come on sweetheart,' Klaus swallowed and jerked Stefan harder. Stefan came in long spurts over his belly.

With a snarl Klaus gripped his hip harder and pounded into Stefan. He came with a satisfied grunt and slumped forward onto Stefan's chest. Stefan turned his head and kissed Klaus' temple, licking the sweaty skin a little and savoring the weight of his lover on top of him.

'Well this is awkward,' Stefan sniffed and stroked Klaus' hair. Klaus chuckled and kissed his lips then shifted to lick Stefan's belly clean.

They tidied up best they could, got dressed and got out of the automobile. The girl they had fed from before passion overtook them blinked up at them and Stefan knelt next to her. 'I thought you took care of her,' Stefan huffed as he stroked her hair.

'I-'.

'You're tired, you're going to go home, and eat some food. Then sleep,' Stefan gave her a little blood from his wrist.

'I healed her before we got in there,' Klaus frowned. 'She walked away.'

'But I got hungry,' Kol said from behind them.

Klaus whirled around as Stefan helped the girl to her feet. The ground was dry thankfully and she smiled at him before she turned and hurried away.

'I thought she was dead. Nice show by the way,' Kol smirked and indicated the automobile where they had just been.

'What's going on with you Kol?' Klaus asked as he shifted his feet. Kol seemed to consider the question a moment before looking up.

'Nothing, I'm surprised you even see me,' Kol shrugged. He was fiddling with something but still too far in the shadows to make out what it was.

'Are you jealous? Of Stefan? Because there are plenty of things I do with Stefan that I wouldn't dream of doing with you,' Klaus pointed out.

'Oh please. You do everything with Stefan,' Kol's eyes darkened. Stefan reached a hand out and rested it on Klaus' arm.

'Hey Nik, why don't you and Kol go spend some time together,' Stefan said.

Klaus turned to look at his lover but Stefan nodded.

'Okay,' Klaus agreed. He dropped a kiss on Stefan's lips and nodded for Kol to follow him into Chicago.

* * *

'You look like the kind of fella that should dance with me,' a cool voice said.

Stefan turned and found a blond woman smirking at him. 'I don't dance,' Stefan sipped his gin. It was laced with vervain. He took care not to react but the hairs on the back of his neck were vibrating in the busy room.

'Sure you do,' she had a funny look on her face as she slipped her hand through his arm. She led him to the dance floor and Stefan wondered who had put the vervain in the gin in his bar. He made a note to have a talk with Damon.

'Okay, we're dancing,' Stefan said as he moved her around the floor with confidence.

'My name is Lexi, and I'm looking for the Mikaelsons,' she said. 'I'm an old friend.'

The last old friend of the Mikaelsons that Stefan met had tortured him for weeks. 'Which one?'

Lexi smirked at him. 'Klaus preferably.'

Stefan wondered if this was friend or foe. 'I may know someone who could pass on a message.'

'Someone?' Lexi asked.

'A friend of a friend knows him,' Stefan explained to her as he moved.

'I hear Kol is here too,' Lexi sniffed. 'I hope he's not the friend.'

'Bad blood?' Stefan asked. She looked at him sharply.

'The worst,' she eventually said. 'You drank the vervain.'

'I drink it all the time. With Original vampires around it doesn't do to leave yourself vulnerable to compulsion,' Stefan explained. That was at least part of the truth. Klaus made him do it so he could build a tolerance to the substance.

'You're smart for a pretty fella,' Lexi said with the tilt of her head.

'A pretty fella?' Stefan chuckled. He'd been called many things in his life but pretty wasn't one of them.

'Sure. So have you got a lady tucked away someplace?' Lexi asked.

The music tempo changed and slowed and Stefan drew Lexi closer. 'I'm taken,' Stefan said gently. 'Why did you put vervain in my gin?'

'I wasn't sure if you were a vampire,' Lexi said.

The door opened and Klaus stepped inside. He glanced around for a second before his eyes landed on Stefan and Lexi.

'Why are you looking for Klaus?' Stefan asked her without breaking eye contact from Klaus. Klaus offered him a small smile and a nod. Stefan winked and watched as Klaus began to move through the crowd.

'I have some information for him,' Lexi said. Stefan's hand tightened on her back. 'I'm not going to tell you, it's for his ears only. You'd do well to loosen your grip. I'm older than you, I could snap your arm like a twig.'

Klaus paused a foot or so from them and smirked, and then he had himself wrapped around Lexi's back, his hands covering Stefan's on her hips. He was warm, he had most likely fed again, and he was smiling, so there had been alcohol involved.

'But I'm older than you love, and I can break you. Now tell Stefan what you came here to tell me,' Klaus rested his chin on her shoulder. 'Come on now there's a good girl, don't be shy.'

'It's very sensitive information,' Lexi said. She looked afraid and something in Stefan wanted to chase that look away. He liked this bold woman who was willing to step into the wolf's lair, there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

'Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell him,' Klaus assured her.

'So the rumors are true,' Lexi's smirk widened. 'We should go someplace private.'

Klaus nodded and met Stefan's eyes. They owned a few properties in Chicago, and Stefan wondered if Klaus was going to torture or talk. He liked Lexi, so he grinned, hoping he could sway Klaus' decision.

'The penthouse,' Stefan suggested. It was their favorite residence and where they preferred to spend most of their time.

Klaus nodded and turned to leave. Lexi grabbed her purse and the three of them piled out into the night.

* * *

'This is pretty impressive,' Lexi said as she gazed out the window. 'The rich continue to get rich, the poor stay stagnant.'

Stefan smirked as he poured the drinks.

'Oh not you too,' Klaus grumbled as he put some music on. He clicked his thumb and finger along with the beat for a moment and closed his eyes. Of all the inventions, the gramophone bringing music to his home was his favorite. He could stand here all night listening to the beat.

'Not me what?' Lexi asked. Klaus blinked at her then smiled.

'Stefan has a bee in his bonnet about that,' Klaus took a seat and stretched his arm across the back of the sofa. He looked so alluring that Stefan wanted to curl into his side. 'I own this building and the less fortunate occupy it. The rent is the bare minimum of their wages, and I've secured lower blue collar and skilled jobs for them throughout the city. In return for all of that Stefan and I get a mouthful of blood now and again to keep us warm.'

'Oh, that's generous even if you do profit out of it,' Lexi said as she took a sip of her drink. She crossed her legs and Klaus admired the curve of her calf. He wondered how Stefan would feel about sharing a woman in their bed again, it had been a long time since they had done so.

'No profit for me love. Stefan made me buy this place and I signed the deeds over to him. The rent they pay goes into building maintenance. All I get is blood,' Klaus shrugged.

Lexi lifted her glass to him in a toast. After a moment of hesitation Stefan sat close to Klaus and gave him his drink.

'What no glass sharing?' Klaus asked as he laid a possessive arm along Stefan's shoulders.

'Not in company,' Stefan said with a pat to Klaus' thigh. Klaus pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'Well, all the rumors are true then,' Lexi sat opposite them.

'You had information for us,' Stefan sucked his cheek.

As Lexi paused to consider her words he thought back to their earliest days in New Orleans when Klaus would act aloof towards their relationship, he would punish Stefan for the smallest infraction and demand submission and loyalty especially in front of their audience. Now though Stefan was the other half of Klaus. They discussed plans and actions and decisions and they worked together. Sometimes Stefan thought their time spent apart brought them closer together.

'Hurry up love the sun will be rising soon and I notice you still don't have that daylight charm you so covet,' Klaus smirked.

'I know where at least three of your enemies are,' she said as she tapped her finger against the rim of her glass.

'My enemies,' Klaus said. 'I have many.'

'It's no secret you avoid Mikael, and Katherine Pierce still owes you I believe, not to mention Lucian...' Lexi screwed her nose up.

Klaus removed his arm and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands as his eyes bore into Lexi. 'What do you want from me Alexandria?'

'You've already answered half of that,' Lexi said.

'What else?' Stefan asked, noting her desire to walk in the sun.

'Company. I may have an enemy and if they think I'm an ally of yours then I'll be safe for a time,' Lexi said as she tapped her toe along with the beat of the music.

'So you'll hide under my coat tails and bring your enemies to threaten me and mine?' Klaus lifted an eyebrow.

Lexi looked at the ceiling for a moment and then she leveled her gaze back on Klaus. 'Lucien wanted my help and I agreed at first but when I found out what he actually wanted I decided I was out. He didn't like that so I ran,' Lexi shrugged. 'Here I am.'

'What exactly did Lucian want from you?' Stefan asked.

'He was looking for older and stronger vampires, he recruited Mary Porter too,' Lexi bit her lip.

'Ah scary Mary. You remember Mary love, in 1912 she sought sanctuary from the delightfully insane Sage,' Klaus said as he turned to Stefan.

Stefan nodded. 'The drama she caused made us miss our ship to Southampton. You were pretty pissed off that you missed Titanic's maiden voyage.'

'Sage,' Klaus snarled. 'She tried to steal Finn!'

'I know where Sage is too,' Lexi added.

'Beating human men for sport no doubt,' Klaus muttered darkly.

'And your brother Finn,' Lexi said. Klaus made a face and swallowed his drink.

'Lexi what's Lucian up to?' Stefan asked.

Lexi smiled at him. 'I can see why he keeps you around.' She looked at her hands. 'I don't know really, he wanted a map of all the werewolf packs in North America, but I think he's building an international one.'

'Why?' Klaus asked, his interest suddenly drawn back to Lexi.

'I don't know, he asked me to kidnap some of the weaker ones, women, children, elderly. I ran,' Lexi said. 'He threatened to kill me.'

'Is that all?' Klaus asked.

Lexi dropped her eyes to her hands. 'I've heard rumors of the whereabouts of a white oak stake' Lexi shrugged. Her hands were trembling Stefan noticed and he wondered if it was fear of Klaus or something else she wasn't saying.

'Where?' Klaus' voice was quiet.

'A witch in Dublin, her grandmother sold one to a vampire once, and he hid it in a grave in the local cemetery,' Lexi said. 'I don't know the name but Lucian does.'

'Your value just increased Miss Branson ' Klaus stood up. 'I'm taking my love to bed now and tomorrow I'll have one of my witches make you a daylight charm but-' he snatched her neck and yanked her to her feet.

'Nik-' Stefan called in warning.

'If you betray Stefan or I you will walk into the sun at midday and you will remove that charm do you understand me?' Klaus' voice was deadly quiet.

'I understand you,' Lexi trembled. She didn't blink but Stefan could hear her heart thumping in her chest.

Klaus stepped away and Stefan turned to glare at him. 'I can't believe you!'

'No he's right, you both need to know you can trust me. I won't let you down,' Lexi promised.

'Guest rooms that way, the sun doesn't catch it until around three in the afternoon,' Stefan said gently. Lexi nodded in understanding.

Klaus was half undressed when Stefan found him. 'That was a cruel move. Compelling her to commit suicide.'

'She's on vervain,' Klaus said.

'Even so,' Stefan sighed as he shrugged his suspenders from his shoulders.

'I need to remind her that I'm dangerous, and that you're mine,' Klaus turned the sheets down. He was naked already, and Stefan still found himself admiring the curve of his ass.

'I think she knows,' Stefan said as he slid into the bed and shifted next to Klaus.

'I saw how she looked at you,' Klaus' voice was dark. 'You're mine.'

'Uh huh,' Stefan bit his chin.

'That other stake -'

'It's not in a grave in Dublin,' Stefan said. He'd allowed himself to be careless with his words, and to name the names of headstones he'd noticed through his journeys. It was easy to start a rumor, all you had to do was swear someone to secrecy, and suddenly news would spread. 'The two I found in Ireland I've hidden safely elsewhere.'

'Technically you don't have one at all,' Klaus eyed the trunk where the stake lay.

'No, you do,' Stefan rolled on top of Klaus and ran a hand down Klaus' hip. Klaus spread his legs and Stefan fell into place as he bit at the skin on Klaus' neck.

'You didn't get enough in the car earlier?' Klaus asked as his hands slid down Stefan's back to cup his round arse. 'How can you be thinking about sex when there's a weapon out there that can kill me!'

'Shut up, I'm still pissed at you,' Stefan sniffed as he hooked Klaus' legs over his arms and dropped his lips for a kiss.

* * *

'Kol's gone,' Rebekah said as she perched on the edge of the chair.

'Gone where?' Klaus asked. His focus was still on the ledgers in front of him, the numbers for the speakeasy were better than good and he was pleased with all the hard work Damon and Rebekah were putting in, but he was worried about what would happen should their relationship sour. Still, for the past year they had been going from strength to strength and Klaus was pleased with the financial results. Ensuring his family were financially sound was important to him. A lot of faith was put into money these days and Klaus needed to protected what was his.

'Away, Nik are you listening to me?' Rebekah tapped the table.

'Of course I am love you told me Kol was gone away,' Klaus looked up. Rebekah looked upset and he sighed and reached a hand out to cover hers. 'Tell me about Kol.'

'That's just it, I don't know where he went. He turned up last night, told me an old friend had a lucrative deal to offer him and then he skedaddled off,' Rebekah folded her arms and pouted. Her lips turned down at the corners and Klaus had the urge to cheer his little sister up. She was important to him, she always had been. At times he had been alone but he always knew that if he needed her, Rebekah would be first to his side. She was also the sibling who got on best with Stefan and accepted him without question, unlike Elijah and Kol.

'That's terrible news,' Klaus lied. In truth he was glad to be getting breathing space from Kol. They hadn't been getting on lately, and Klaus was unable to fix it. With Kol away Stefan was safe and he knew Lexi wasn't a fan of his either. Klaus decided he would turn his focus on his sister and vowed to spend more time with her. He wasn't sure Damon was right for her, and he knew Rebekah didn't truly love him. Her time would come, of that Klaus was sure.

'Really?' Rebekah asked.

'Kol's my brother and I love him,' Klaus stood up. 'I'm very proud of you. I'm glad I trusted you with this. Now, tell me what you would do if I bought you a place of your own?'

'My own club,' Rebekah smirked to herself. Klaus hummed in agreement. 'Stefan doesn't even have his own bar.'

'No he doesn't,' Klaus held a hand out. 'Come with me love and I'll show you the very place I was thinking of.'

As they walked through Chicago Klaus made a mental note to try and track his brother down using the contacts he'd gathered over the years.

* * *

'Mikael's in New York,' Lexi said as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with a lace edged handkerchief. The looked every bit the lady, except for the bleeding football player half conscious in her lap.

'What's he doing in New York?' Stefan asked as he pulled the football player to his feet and compelled him away.

'Chasing a lead,' Lexi said. 'There's a vampire there who likes to leave his messes behind. Mikael thinks that it's you.'

'What do you think he knows?' Klaus asked as he tapped the rim of his glass.

Lexi sighed and looked at Stefan. 'Everybody knows about you Stefan. Mikael can compel, he's powerful, he's terrifying,' Lexi shrugged. 'I could go on.'

'Don't,' Stefan said.

Klaus didn't realize Stefan was holding his hand until he looked down. 'I think your days here are numbered,' Lexi said.

'I agree, but I think we have more time,' Klaus said. 'I've set bait in Italy. He tracked us there once, he'll perhaps think we've gone back,' Klaus said. 'It's only a matter of time before he goes chasing it.'

'What if he doesn't?' Lexi sighed and tugged the edge of her dress down.

'I have a plan,' Stefan announced.

Klaus turned to smile at him then winked at Lexi. 'Stefan Salvatore always has a plan.' He looked almost proud. 'Tell us your plan.'

'Oh it's not that type of plan,' Stefan took a sip of his gin and sat back. He was heavy with alcohol, warm and comfortable now that their dinner had left and it was just the three of them. 'It's just a backup, a series of safe houses I've been gathering up all over Europe and North America.'

'Why not further afield?' Lexi asked.

Stefan turned to frown at Klaus. 'Why have you never taken me further afield?'

Klaus made a face. 'Shall we go exploring? Asia? Australia?' Klaus grinned.

'Los Angeles,' Stefan said. 'Hollywood.'

'Yes,' Klaus agreed. 'We'll make our own movies. We'll be stars!' He threw his hands in the air mimicking their names on the big screen.

'Imagine that, our faces up on the silver screen,' Stefan lifted his glass again. 'A western or a gangster flick.'

'Can I come?' Lexi asked.

'Hell yeah,' Stefan got to his feet and pulled her up. 'We'll not leave a dame like you here in Chicago!' They started to dance to a fast swinging pace along with the Gramophone. Klaus watched fondly as Stefan spun Lexi around the room. He loved it when Stefan was drunk like this, loose enough to relax and have some fun.

And then the tempo changed. Lexi pecked Stefan on the cheek then pulled Klaus to his feet. She sat back onto her favorite chair in the room and watched as they moved together. Their steps were small and cheeks pressed together and Klaus closed his eyes and savored this moment, adding it carefully to his favorite memories.

'Let's leave Chicago,' Stefan said. 'Let's leave on a high.'

'What do you mean?' Klaus pulled back.

'This is where we've had most fun, where we've been happiest,' Stefan explained. 'Lets not ruin that by sticking around too long.'

'We'll go to LA.' Klaus murmured.

'I can't wait,' Stefan grinned.

* * *

'Niklaus please,' Rebekah pleaded.

'I said no!' Klaus snapped.

With desperate eyes Rebekah turned to Stefan. 'Stefan-'

'He's not going to save you Rebekah. My mind has been made,' Klaus lifted his eyebrows. 'Get your things there's a good girl.'

'But Nik-'

'I said get your things!' Klaus roared.

'Hey Nik come on,' Stefan rested a hand on Klaus' shoulder and squeezed. 'Calm down. Rebekah do as your brother asks please.'

He watched as her eyes filled with tears. 'You're so bloody like him. It's pathetic, you both are,' she threw her shrug at them and turned on her heel.

'Honestly that girl I swear,' Klaus marched across the room and set her shrug carefully on the back of a chair.

'She has a point baby,' Stefan said as he slid calming hands along Klaus' shoulders.

Klaus turned furious eyes on him.

'Listen to me. A long time ago you put your trust in me. You made me your confident, and you listen to my advice, so please hear me out,' Stefan took Klaus' hand. 'She has a point.'

'I'm not allowing her to-'

'I said listen,' Stefan raised his voice. It was rare for him to do so and Klaus' eyes widened at Stefan's tone but he nodded just slightly. 'Rebekah has a point about splitting up. If we all run together chances are Mikael will find us easier, so we split up. You need to decide who to go with, me or your sister.'

'You're asking me to choose?' Klaus said.

Stefan swallowed down his yes because Klaus wouldn't understand what he meant. 'I'm letting you have control over who goes where. I would never make you choose between your siblings and I. I want you to decide whether or not you trust your little sister to take care of herself, because she can, and she'll be with Damon. And I know that despite your exterior you respect him,' Stefan sighed. 'I'm not making you choose between Rebekah and I, I'm making you choose whether or not to let your little sister go.'

'I need time to think,' Klaus sighed.

Stefan nodded and stepped back. 'Go talk to her, don't fight with her. Just talk.'

Stefan left Klaus to his thoughts and made his way outside. It was a short walk to the bar, and he found Damon propping it up with half a bottle of bourbon next to his elbow.

'We have to leave Chicago,' Stefan said and signaled for another glass.

Damon nodded and finished his drink. He poured another then turned to Stefan. 'Today would be Marie's Birthday.'

'Yeah,' Stefan nodded. He could recall her face perfectly, how she would light up when she opened a gift.

'She would have been eighty,' Damon screwed his nose up. 'I'm eighty eight.' He tossed the drink back and growled as he swallowed it down.

'Damon-'

'I know we have to leave. Big bad daddy is chasing us,' Damon sighed and poured another drink.

'Do you love Rebekah?' Stefan asked as he reached for the bottle.

'They're neither of them Katherine,' Damon's voice was bitter. 'You know that night she turned me, when you ran away, she was furious. She told me she only turned me because she though that's what you wanted.'

'I didn't know that,' Stefan said as he swirled the amber liquid in the glass. Katherine's beautiful face flashed across his memory, and her laugh still tinkled in his ears. He had never been enthralled with her as Damon was, but she was a memory none the less and she sometimes crept past his defenses.

Damon shrugged. 'You do now. I'll get my things together and I'll see you at the penthouse in a few hours.'

Stefan swallowed and nodded. He had just stepped outside when a street boy grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it. 'Mr Salvatore?'

'What is it?'

'That man Mikael you all been waiting for he just got on a train in New York bound for here sir. He's coming.'

* * *

Rebekah and Damon went south. Eventually they would turn east and board a ship in New York bound for Barcelona. Klaus watched the car until it was out of sight but Stefan tugged his sleeve.

'Baby we've gotta go too,' he slipped an arm around Klaus.

'The werewolves?' Klaus asked.

'They're going to Mystic Falls like you asked. Almost everyone else has cleared out, it's just you me and Lexi,' Stefan said.

Klaus dragged his eyes from the empty horizon and turned to where the car sat parked. Lexi was waiting in the backseat examining her fingernails. He had no entourage, it was just the three of them.

'I loved it here you know,' Klaus sighed.

'I know, I did too, it felt like it was ours,' Stefan said.

Klaus nodded in agreement. 'We need to put Mikael down.'

'How do you propose to do that?' Stefan asked.

'Well first of all we need a coven of very powerful witches,' Klaus mused. 'And some particular type of spell.'

'We're not going to Hollywood are we?' Stefan licked his bottom lip. Klaus wanted to copy the movement but they were in public. Dangerous he may be but the sight of two men kissing wasn't something Chicago was ready for. Maybe someday.

'No, we're going to head back east,' Klaus said. 'I have an artist to visit in New York.'

'Lexi won't be happy,' Stefan stuck his hands in his pockets.

'She wanted to be in the movies,' Klaus agreed. 'She'll get over it. Come on, we've a journey to make.'


End file.
